The embodiments described herein relate generally to social productivity and, more particularly, to task management for one or more people and/or machines.
A number of known software applications enable a user to display tasks and/or events over time. However, such known software applications do not allow flexibility when viewing variable time durations. Rather, these applications typically only allow a small number of fixed horizons such as a day, a week, or a month. The change of time duration is managed as a transition from a view directly to another view. The different views are generally formatted in a different way such as a weekly view, a daily view, or a monthly view, which implies a discontinuity in the transition. The user is forced to mentally relate the information from one view to another.
Furthermore, such known software applications are either missing or poorly integrate the ability to view tasks of multiple people in a single view that includes easy recognition of which tasks belong to which people in the group.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means of displaying tasks over time such that transition between time durations is smoother and such that tasks assigned to different people can be easily distinguished.